One of the problems associated with connector assemblies, particularly those for attaching circuit cards to circuit boards, relates to the insertion or removal of the circuit cards to or from a circuit board connector respectively without removing power from the system. Such problems include both power and logic circuitry problems such as current surges, arcing transients and high-frequency noise during connect/disconnect of the connector assemblies. It is essential that means be provided whereby individual connector elements can be coupled or uncoupled without interfering with the normal operation of the associated system. This problem of connector coupling or decoupling to or from an active circuit or power source is designated in the art as the "hot plug" problem.